


Family Getaway

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had a feeling it was going to be a long drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Getaway

The car was looking a little fuller than he would have liked, Ianto thought to himself. He glanced down at the bag he was holding and scowled; there was no way it was going to fit.

Looking up when he sensed someone approaching him, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Jack. Damn the other man for looking so amused; there was nothing funny about their current situation. Especially when half of the stuff in the car belonged to the other man.

“Why can’t you travel light?” he snapped, looking back at the car in an attempt to find another way for the bag to fit. It wasn’t going to; that much was blatantly obvious.

Jack laughed and reached out, taking the bag from him. “This is travelling light,” he retorted. Ianto watched silently as the other man moved around him and surveyed the boot of the car. “You know the biggest case in here is yours, right?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder, before beginning the task of wedging the case into a tiny gap between Ellie’s pink case and the side of the car.

Ianto huffed and turned on his heel. “I think you’ll find it belongs to one of your demon children,” he muttered, heading to the open back door of the vehicle. He heard Jack ask why they were only his children when they did something the lawyer didn’t like, but ignored him.

Ellie was already sitting in her child seat, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she tried to fasten her seat belt by herself. Ianto paused, watching for a few minutes as she tried and failed, before finally asking. “Do you want me to do it?”

Stubbornly the five year old shook her head and continued trying, not looking up at Ianto once. Chuckling to himself, Ianto left Ellie to it and looked over at the other side of the car. He scowled when he saw that Dylan was nowhere to be found.

“Dylan?” Ianto shouted. He wasn’t worried about where their son was; he had a habit of getting bored and wandering away, but never went further than the immediate area. Plus, they were in their garage; it would be hard for him to get lost.

Silence answered him and Ianto growled under his breath. He could already tell that he wasn’t going to have the patience with Dylan acting out that day; it was going to be an interesting trip. What made them think it was a good idea to drive from Cardiff to the North of France, Ianto had no idea. He was starting to think they were actually certifiably insane.

The welsh-man was about to shout his son’s name again when a chuckle caught his attention; a chuckle that wasn’t Ellie’s. It came from the front of the car.

Moving to the passenger side of the car, Ianto looked inside and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Dylan sitting in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t see over the dashboard, but was trying to stare out of the window with as much concentration he could muster; there was a curve to the corner of his mouth that made Ianto realise he was putting on a show, and knew completely that he was being watched.

Mostly Ianto was just happy that they hadn’t left the keys in the ignition. That would be the last thing they needed.

“You having fun?” Ianto asked, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door behind him.

Dylan nodded his head. “Fasten your seat belt,” the ten year instructed, completely seriousness in his voice. 

Chuckling to himself, Ianto complied, purposely making a show of fastening his seat belt. He watched Dylan look over his shoulder, before nodding when he decided that Ellie was safe enough.

When he looked forward again, Dylan tightened his hold on the steering wheel and began making noises that Ianto was pretty certain were nothing close to being those of a car.

Behind them, the boot slammed shut but Dylan didn’t stop making the noises. Ianto laughed loudly when Jack rapped on the driver’s window with his knuckles, making Dylan huff in irritation. 

After a high screech of ‘brakes’, Dylan finally took both hands from the wheel and opened the door. “Yes?” he asked, looking out at Jack with a look of total disdain for disturbing his playing.

Jack laughed and exchanged amused glances with Ianto. “Apologies for being late, Co-Pilot Harkness,” he said, addressing Dylan with a smirk.

Dylan threw an excited look over his shoulder at Ianto, and the lawyer realised what the sounds had been. The young boy had been pretending the car was an aeroplane.

“Don’t let it happen again, Pilot-Captain Harkness,” Dylan snapped, before grinning and climbing over the seat into the back, where he situated himself next to Ellie, buckling himself in with ease.

Still chuckling to himself, Jack slid into the newly vacated driving seat and slid the keys into the ignition while he used the remote to open the garage door. As the door slid open, he exchanged an smug expression with his partner.

They had known that Dylan had liked planes all his life, and Jack was positive that Dylan was going to be a pilot when he was older. Ianto, however, had been adamant that Jack was just trying to live vicariously through their son and seeing things that weren’t there.

Instead of the phase passing, like Ianto had expected it to though, Dylan seemed more serious about the whole flying thing.

It was one of the rare things Ianto didn’t mind being wrong about.

The End


End file.
